The purpose of this research program is to develop safe and effective treatments for hereditary neurological disorders. Specific research accomplishments in the past year include the following: (1) further analysis of the results of a phase 2 study of high dose idebenone treatment for Friedreich's ataxia, (2) analysis of the results of a cross sectional study of spinal and bulbar muscular atrophy (SBMA, Kennedy's disease), and (3) completion of a phase 2 clinical trial to test the feasibility of dutasteride treatment for SBMA. The Friedreich's idebenone trial showed evidence of neurological efficacy with intermediate and high dose treatment in ambulatory subjects. Analysis of other outcome measures is in progress. The SBMA dutasteride trial also showed evidence of efficacy, although the primary outcome measure, quantitative muscle testing, did not show a significant benefit.